


A Room for Molly

by conceptstage



Series: Critical Fiction [15]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Mollymauk Lives Fest, Prompt: Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Molly comes back and isn't sure where he's supposed to sleep anymore.





	A Room for Molly

Fjord sighed as he walked first into the bedroom they’d rented at the inn. “Damn, these bags just keep getting heavier.” He huffed as he sat them all down by the door and walked over to the bed by the wall. Caduceus liked the one by the window so that he could look at the stars before bed and Fjord didn’t mind. He threw himself down on the bed on his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow. He looked up when he heard Caduceus lumber in and sit his things on the other bed to see Molly standing in the doorway, his face pinched. “Oh shit!” he exclaimed, sitting up. “Sorry, Molly, I didn’t think- Caduceus maybe you wanna sleep in Caleb and Nott’s room? They got two beds but Nott will usually sleep in bed with either Caleb or one of the girls.”

The firbolg looked disappointed but paused from unpacking his tea set. “Caleb’s room does not face east to see the sun rise, but very well. Will you wake me up when the sun rises at least?”

“If I am awake when the sun rises, you are the first person I will talk to, promise.” He was not waking up at dawn, fuck that.

Molly shook his head. “No, no. I won’t be the one to deprive a man of his morning pleasures. Especially not the one responsible for bringing me back to the mortal coil. I’ll go sleep with Caleb.” He smirked a little at the way he’d phrased it.

Fjord shook his head and stood. “No, you’re my roommate. Caleb can come in here, I’ll go with you to his room and Nott can sleep wherever the fuck Nott sleeps.”

Molly held up his hands to stop Fjord from walking forward. “We’re not playing musical beds, Fjord. This is fine, it’s just for tonight. I’ll be sure not to deprive you of my presence at the next inn we stop at.”

Fjord scratched his head and frowned. “Alright. I guess. We’ll work this out next time.”

Molly nodded. “I do appreciate it, Fjord. Good night.” He turned and headed for Caleb’s room just in time for Nott to wander out of the door sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

“Beau?” the goblin asked, squinting up at him. “You’re not Beau.”

“I am definitely not.” He opened the door to Jester and Beau’s room. The girls were snoring already, still dressed in their day clothes. Beau was sprawled on her stomach across the bed by the open window and Jester was curled into a petite ball with some kind of beaten up stuffed animal in her arms on the other. “There you go. Enjoy the drool in your hair, that girl is disgusting.” He wouldn’t say he said that fondly, but it wasn’t as malicious as it would have been when he first met her.

Nott just hummed noncommitedly and shut the door behind her.

“Nott?” Caleb called from the still open bedroom. “Could you shut the door before you leave? Nott?”

Molly peeked his head in to see Caleb sitting up in his bed with a book open on his lap, as expected. He was still wearing his clothes, save the jacket, and looked extremely uncomfortable. “I’ll get it. I guess I’m here with you tonight.” He stepped inside and shut the door behind him, reclining back on the bed leisurely. 

“Ah, I suppose so.” Caleb seemed nervous, like there was something on the tip of his tongue. “It is… It is good to have you back Mollymauk.”

Molly grinned at him. “Well, thank you for saying so, Mr. Caleb. I don’t remember being gone and it’s weird to see how things have changed.”

“We noticed your absence.”

“Only noticed? You didn’t miss me at all?” he teased. He didn’t expect Caleb to respond.

“Yes. Yes, I missed you.” The ginger turned back to his book but Molly could only stare. The Caleb he remembered would rather die than admit something like that aloud.


End file.
